


Clan Ghilain's Lost Son Returns Home

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: An answer to a writing prompt from Reddit: "Where did the time go?"https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/a240g5/spoilers_alloc_time_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/From my super lore-breaking AU in which my favorite Hero of Ferelden marries my Inquisitor.





	Clan Ghilain's Lost Son Returns Home

Prompt 2/Freeform: Where did the time go? 

Keeper Levinia Ghilain gently traced her fingers along the face of the younger elven man in front of her with great care, as if he would shatter like glass if she pressed too hard. His long black hair partially braided, just the way his father, Revas, preferred to wear it. The slightest bend in his aquiline nose, just like Revas, yet slender like hers. Her almond shaped eyes with Revas' deep blue color, his expression patient and kind. Nagmar Surana, he'd introduced himself as. She traced the swirling blue tattoo around his right eye with a tender touch. A shemlen's name, and a shemlen's mark. 

For 33 years, she had thought the young mage dead. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her. Her firstborn, her only child, stolen from the camp in the middle of the night when he was only a few days old. He said he was found at the door of a Chantry, or so the Circle told him, then taken to the Circle of Magi before he could walk. Her wizened fingers found the subtle scarring on his neck and her heart crumbled. Shaking her head, her lip quivering, Levinia hung her head and sobbed. Nagmar reached out held her close, resting his cheek on her head, and rocking gently. 

_My dear Enansal, my beautiful little boy. What have they done to you?_

“It's alright,” he whispered. “ _I'm_ alright. I survived.”

She nodded and held him tight, afraid he would disappear from her life again if she let go, like this had all been some horrible dream. He turned slightly so he could see into the camp and Levinia dared to open her eyes and peer around his arm. They were all still there; all four of his children, her grandsons, two of them teenagers, the other two would be soon enough, and his husband, the Inquisitor of all people, himself a Keeper's First. She half expected them to have vanished while her eyes were closed. Not two days ago she began the search for a new First, and here the Creators had dropped six mages – _six!_ – in various stages of training in her lap, and one of those a fully trained First cut off from his clan in Wycome.

_Oh, Revas. How I wish you were here to see our little boy and his family._

“Creators,” Levinia whispered as Nagmar gently wiped the tears from her face. “My little Enansal...Where did the time go? Where has it gone?” she wondered, sadly, leaning her head into his shoulder.

_Enansal?_ Nagmar thought.

_Blessing_ , the spirit answered.


End file.
